Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a lens module and a projector, more specifically, relates to an oscillating lens module and a projector having the oscillating lens module.
Description of Related Art
The imaging principle of the projector is that the illumination light beam generated by the light source is converted to the image light beam via the light valve, and then the image light beam is projected through the projection lens to a screen or a wall to form an image. With improvements in projector technology and a drop in manufacturing costs, applications of projectors have gradually expanded from commercial use to household use.
In the field of projection technology, in order to pursue a better imaging quality, an oscillating lens module could be added between the light valve and the projection lens. By the refraction effect of the image light beam passing through the lens module from the light valve and the reciprocating oscillation of the lens module, the serration degree of the projection image could be reduced to make the projection image smoother. Specifically, the existing oscillating lens module uses the magnetic interaction between the coil and the permanent magnet to make the coil generate reciprocating oscillation, so as to drive the lens to generate reciprocating oscillation. Simultaneously, the influence of the oscillation generated by the coil is transferred to other structures of the projector to cause the resonance of the projector, which makes the projection image shake and makes vibrating noise.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art. Further, the information disclosed in the Background section does not mean that one or more problems to be resolved by one or more embodiments of the invention were acknowledged by a person of ordinary skill in the art.